


The Accursed

by hailey (haileyaurora99)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Oath of Fëanor, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileyaurora99/pseuds/hailey
Summary: She was cursed from the moment her mother named her, Ahyamanarinde, to change fate. Her mother died in childbirth, her father was killed by Melkor, her brother convinced her nephews, his sons, to take an oath with him, and through it, she lost Fëanor and five of his seven sons. After the Last Alliance with Elves and Men, the daughter of Finwë, along with her two remaining nephews, Maedhros and Maglor, disappeared from the elven cities, only to be spotted once or twice by young hobbit children venturing too far from home.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Fëanor & Original Female Character, Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Sons of Fëanor & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

The young _elleth_ laughed as her little brother stumbled across the garden, towards her waiting arms. 

"You have almost made it, _Fëanáro_ , you--" She was cut off by his legs failing him, and he plopped down onto the ground, a few feet from his sister, and cried.

The girl laughed again, and ran towards him, picking him up and swinging him around, "Almost, _Níco_ ," _(Small one)_ "You nearly had it!" She set him down, "We will try again tomorrow." He grasped her hand as she steadied him as he walked to his room, his sister guiding him mostly. It wasn't until he pulled down on her hand and begged to be held that she gave in to his pleading eyes. She put him in his bed, kissed his head, and left his room, heading to her own.

"I see you have added a new name to your book, _Varyare_ ," _(protector)_ "It fits."

The girl whirled around to see her father sitting at her desk, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me, _Adar_."

"Ai, that means you must work on your senses, _Iellig_ ," _(daughter)_ "Bring _Fëanáro_ to my study tomorrow morning and I will help you with him, and your practices."

" _Le_ _fael_." _(Thank you)_

* * *

" _Abonnethor_!" _(Brother born after)_ "Why are you doing this?"

"If you try to stop me, _Úhaelthel_ ," _(Unwise sister)_ "Then I shall hunt you down forever."

"I am not afraid of you, _Fëanáro_. And I am not afraid of whatever you threaten me with."

"So be it."

* * *

"Don't come any closer, Kinslayer!"

The words of her lover pierced her heart like a knife, "I never slew any kin!"

"You crossed with _Fëanor_ and his host! You joined forces with him!"

She couldn't believe he thought she would do anything like that, "I never touched a weapon while I was with him."

"But you don't deny that you were with him! You are still guilty!"

"I never--!"

A resounding 'SMACK' silenced her. She gazed at him in fear and fled the building. He did not follow.

* * *

"With your _Adar_ dead, the kingship passes to _Maedhros_."

"I do not want it, let _Fingolfin_ be king. He is _Finwë's_ eldest son, now."

"You will let him be king?!"

"You are giving up your birthright?!" "Traitor!" " _Maedhros_! You cannot!"

Maedhros whirled around to face his brothers, who fell silent at his furious expression, "Do not tell me what I can or cannot do! Our uncle has a greater claim than I! He did not slay our kin! I will not taint the High Kingship with my bloody hands! Can one of you say he has cleaner! Nay, you cannot! We, the sons of _Fëanor_ , none of us deserve to sit upon that high throne! We have all slaughtered our kin, our family!"

There was a tense silence.

Maglor spoke, "Our brother is right. We have given up our right to kingship by slaughtering those that would be under our rule. We would be no better than tyrants. Our uncle will make a better king than any of us could ever be."

The rest of the brothers muttered among themselves, but after Celegorm jabbed Curufin's side and almost got fatally wounded by his rash reaction, they realized that their elder brothers were right.

They all turned to their aunt, and Maedhros spoke for them, " _Rehtame_ ," _(Rescuer)_ "Do you know how we may escape our oath?"

She looked at them, pained, "There is… there is one way… " She stopped.

They all saw her hesitance. "What is it?" Maglor asked, begging.

She saw the desperation in their eyes and knew she couldn't keep it from them, "A ritual, where you take back your oath. One will call on the Valar, ask for forgiveness. With an oath such as this, I am not sure how the Valar will act, and even if they do accept your plea, you may die, even so. And… you will have to swear another oath… because of the kinslaying, to never fight, whether to kill or in a spar, any elf, ever again."

The three younger sons, scoffed in disgust, "Then how shall we defend ourselves against the prejudiced ones?" Caranthir demanded, "If we cannot fight back then they will kill us, and lose five great warriors, there is no reason in ridding ourselves of the oath."

The two elder brothers looked at Rehtame in hope, Maedhros speaking, "When can we do it?"

* * *

Caranthir, Curufin, and Celegorm had attacked Doriath, learning that the royal family of Doriath had a Silmaril. Maedhros, Maglor, and Rehtame following close behind, to stop them, somehow. 

They found the city in ruins, two of the three brothers lay dead next to Dior. Elwing, the daughter of Dior, now had the Silmaril, and she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Caranthir had heard of Elwing's refuge in the Havens of Sirion and prepared himself to attack, ignoring the pleas of his brothers and aunt.

They found him later, dead, Elwing standing over him, a sword in her hand. When she saw them, she panicked, and ran, ignoring their cries to wait. 

Rehtame explored further into the room and found twin boys. They looked up at her in fear, and she recognized their eyes, the same as Elwing's.

She called Maedhros and Maglor back, and they took the young _ellons_ with them.

* * *

"I am sorry to hear _Elros_ has left us."

Elrond turned to Rehtame, a tear falling down his cheek, "It was his choice. But I will miss him."

"We all will."

Elrond sighed and stood, "I have duties I must attend to, excuse me, _Rehtame_."

"Of course."

They put a hand on their hearts in farewell, and he left.

"He has matured quickly."

Rehtame smiled at her nephew, "Indeed he has, _Maglor_ , indeed they both have."

* * *

"Sauron is vanquished. _Gil-Galad, Oropher_ , Elendil, and many more are dead. Isildur has the One Ring, and yet the shadow is not gone."

Rehtame turned to her nephew with a worried gaze. 

" _Melkor_ is not done."

Maedhros shook his head, "Indeed he is not." He looked at his aunt, "What do you plan to do?"

* * *

"You write down your names?"

Rehtame turned to see her nephew looking down at her small book, and smiled, "I do. I like to remember them, even if I will never see the ones who gave them to me ever again."

"Why did you keep the one _he_ gave you? Do you not hate him now?"

His aunt's smile faded, "I do not hate him, no. He was distressed and angry. And I understand that. I only wish that he would recognize that I did no wrong."

Maglor saw her pain and changed the subject, "You put down _Úhaelthel_? Why? Did not my father call you that in anger?"

She smiled again, softly, "Your father called me that while he was a child, as well, but in a lighter tone. He teased me for being clumsy, as I did not always look where I was going, mostly because I was reading a book. I have not removed it, if not for the memories of better years, than for the memory that he apologized after the last time when I almost stayed back in _Aman_. He wanted me to come with him here, to _Arda_ , not for my skill or experience in battle, which you and your brother know I have little to none."

Maglor chuckled and gestured for her to continue. "But because he did not want to lose the only family he had left, besides his sons, of course." She pinched his cheek motherly, and he swatted her hand away. She pulled him up into a hug, "I know you and your brother have been facing prejudice from our kin here in _Arda_ , I and the twins have as well. We were planning on leaving Imladris and finding a place to call home far from other elves. Would you like to come?"

"Have you told _Maedhros_?"

"I have."

"Is he going with you?"

"If you come as well."

"Then we should start preparations."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo is reminiscing about the time when he saw the fabled forest spirits in the woods when he was younger, said spirits join them and accompany them to Bree, and they meet up with Strider. They encounter the Ringwraiths and Frodo is stabbed. On their way to Rivendell, they encounter someone whom the hobbits suspect isn't on the spirits' nice list...

Frodo had only seen the spirits of the forest once. They were rumored to be elves, cast out by their kin, and banished to the elf-less regions of Middle-Earth. From what he could remember, he had been small at the time, there were three of them, two males, and one female. They hadn't seen him, and he had watched them for hours. The female seemed to be older than the males, and he'd noticed her acting like a mother to them, but they didn't call her mother, they called her by her name, which Frodo could not recall. He thought perhaps she was an aunt, or possibly even their grandmother, you never knew with elves.

They had run off when they heard another hobbit come trampling through the trees looking for Frodo. It was Sam. He'd been jealous when Frodo told him about the elves and gone off to look for them, but with no luck.

Whenever Gandalf came, he would tell stories about the forest spirits, and Frodo would ask every time if they were elves, but Gandalf would change the subject, and continue with his story. He never named them, not really, he only called them by names he was sure the hobbits would remember, Ahya, Failo, and Máni. Most of the younger hobbits called them Yaya, Fie, and Ni.

Now that he was traveling through the very woods that he watched them in, his guard was up and he knew Sam's was too.

"Mr. Frodo? D'ya think those fores' spirits are gonna be territorial?"

"I dunno, Sam, let's just let a close eye out."

"A'ight, then."

"Wait, what forest spirits?"

Frodo jumped, he had almost forgotten that Merry and Pippin had joined them. 

Merry explained before Frodo even opened his mouth, "The forest spirits from Gandalf's stories, Pip."

"Oh, yeah."

They trudged along in silence until they heard a loud shriek. They all locked gazes, and then make a break for the nearest ford.

They were so focused on their own path and each other, that they didn't notice the three figures running beside and behind them. They made it to the ferry and jumped over the fence, the three shadows quickly following. The tallest of the three swiftly gathered Frodo into their arms and ran towards the ferry, their two companions covering them. They made it onto the ferry just as Sam threw the rope off the pole, and Merry started pushing.

"Let me." One of the figures said, "I will get us across faster."

Merry almost declined, but heard the reason and sincerity in the person's voice, and handed the pole over.

They made it over the river without any problems and found themselves on the other side quicker than usual.

The hobbits made to walk away alone, but a voice stopped them, "Let us go with you, Masters, you do not need to tell us your reasons, but we know hobbits are peaceful folk, and I am sure you cannot fight. We will defend you until you get to where you are going."

This voice was more feminine than the other, and Frodo recognized it, "You are the forest spirits, from the legends."

He saw the ghost of a smile go across her face, from what he could see of it, being covered by her hood. "Aye, that we are, and friends of Gandalf, if that is any comfort."

"Actually, yes, it is. We will gladly accept your help."

The woman gestured for them to lead the way, and said something in elvish to the others, who separated from her and took up positions on either side of the hobbits, while she stayed behind them.

They reached Bree with only a little trouble, a storm had started half-way there, and the guard let them in, suspicious, but not enough to refuse them entry.

They went to the Prancing Pony, the hobbits went in first, and after a few minutes, the "spirits" followed.

Barliman recognized them and led them over to a nearly empty table. 

The ranger at the other side sent them a glance and a nod, before returning his gaze to the hobbits, who were seated and drinking.

" _Rehtame_ , you know where they must go."

"I know."

"Are you sure about going through with this?"

"I have given my help, I said I would defend them until they reached where they are going. Even if _Imladris_ is not their final destination, I will not go back on what I said."

"Do you want one of us to go ahead?"

"No, I do not want to be separated just yet."

* * *

"Can we trust this Strider, ma'am?"

Rehtame turned to look at Sam, and smiled, "Yes, Master Samwise, he is also a friend of Gandalf, and of my nephews. And you may call me _Serciora_."

The hobbits nodded, and though her reassurance did not stop their distrust, they didn't outrightly disobey Strider.

The four hobbits noticed the three elves fall further behind, and even Merry and Pippin, who had the sharpest hearing, could not even hear a whisper of what they were saying.

"Do not try to listen in," Strider's voice made them jump, "You won't be able to understand them, even if you knew the common elvish tongue. They speak in a different language, one that is not used commonly between elves anymore, except by those who lived before the First Age."

"Did they?"

"Aye, all of them."

Frodo looked up at Strider, curious, "Are they the two eldest sons of _Fëanor_? Bilbo said that they managed to take back their oath, and then after they left Elven country were never seen again, along with _Fëanor's_ elder sister, _Ahyamanarinde_. Is that who they are?"

Strider looked surprised at Frodo's knowledge, "Aye, they are, how did Bilbo know this? None of that is written in the tales. I myself learned it from Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Bilbo learned it from him too, during his stay there after the Lonely Mountain quest."

Strider looked intrigued, "I had thought Lord Elrond would rather keep their secret, but perhaps Bilbo convinced him." He fixed the hobbits with a hard stare, "Do not speak of their lineage to anyone, do not even talk of it among yourselves. If they give you names to call them, use those and no more or less." And said nothing more on the subject.

They reached Weathertop without many problems, Strider and one of the ellons, who called himself Failaro, went off to hunt, while Serciora and Mánehir stayed behind to guard the hobbits. 

Frodo had noticed that Mánehir and Failaro (he didn't know which was Maglor and which was Maedhros, and he didn't ask for fear of offending them) called the elleth _Rehtame_ , he wasn't sure what it meant, it sounded more like a name than any word he'd learned. He recalled Strider's earlier words about only using the names they gave them and decided to not pry. It wasn't really his business anyway.

There was a sudden flash of light, and Frodo got up and turned to see his fellows sitting around a small fire. Serciora and Mánehir jumped up and hurried over, stomping the fire out and giving the hobbits a scolding look. Merry and Pippin, having received the look multiple times in their lives, looked down, ashamed and silent. Sam, however, opened his mouth to complain, but Mánehir swooped down and covered his mouth. 

"Do not speak. The light and your noise would have attracted the black riders, the fire may have already." He removed his hand from Sam's mouth, the hobbit fuming, but his mouth stayed firmly closed.

"We should go to the top of the hill," Serciora suggested, "It is better than this ledge."

Mánehir nodded, and the hobbits quickly grabbed their bags and their new daggers from Strider. They followed the two elves up the hill and there they formed a circle, with the elves pacing around them, searching in the dark for any sign of movement.

A moment after, a black shadow suddenly leaped up onto the ruined stone, four following it. Serciora said something intelligible, and her sword was surrounded in flames. The wraiths shied away from her and tried to attack the hobbits, but she charged them and locked into battle with two. Mánehir followed suit, and the hobbits saw his flaming swords stop two more black riders, leaving the hobbits to defends themselves against the last.

It swept Merry and Pippin aside as they charged it, and they landed in a heap together, dazed. Sam charged it alone and was also defeated. Frodo looked up at it in fear and was then reminded of the Ring he carried in his pocket. He slipped it on, forgetting what Gandalf had strongly suggested against. He saw into a different layer of reality. The wraiths seemed like ghosts. Serciora and Mánehir looked shadowy and dark, and his friends were almost unseen. He felt a horrible pain in his shoulder, and after Strider and Failaro showed up and batted the wraith away, he took the ring off, painful as it was. With the help of the two males, Serciora and Mánehir quickly defeated their enemies, the three elves ran to his friends' sides while Strider came to his.

When they had judged his friends to be fine, they came to his side, and their faces fell when Strider showed them the blade that had pierced him.

"We must leave immediately." Serciora decided. No one argued with her. Failaro gathered Frodo into his arms, and Mánehir helped the others up.

Everyone was exhausted but the taller beings realized that they had more stamina than the hobbits, and allowed them to climb on their backs.

It took them five days to reach Bilbo's trolls, a tale that the elves had overheard many times while keeping an eye on said hobbit while he lived in Bag-End. Strider put Athelas water over Frodo's shoulder, and everyone could see how it helped, not only him but the rest of them breathed easier after he mixed the leaves into the water.

Two days passed and Frodo did not look any better. He was fighting to stay awake and was very pale. As they looked for a place to lie quietly for a few hours, they heard a horse coming their way. Strider and the elves recognized it as an elven horse, and the man nodded to the elves, signaling that it was time for them to hide. Not every elf would be glad to have them in their presence, and they tended to stay out of fighting their kin. 

When they saw who the rider was, Merry looked at the elves out of the corner of his eye and saw that they did not have joyful looks on their faces, like Strider did, instead the brothers looked angry, and he thought he saw Serciora holding them back. Such was the look in their eyes that he would be surprised if they did not hate the Ellon on the horse. 

Strider burst forwards, and the elf dismounted and they greeted each other like old friends. Strider turned to his party and beckoned them to come forward. Sam and Merry helped Frodo forward, and Strider gestured toward the elf, "This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all arrive at Rivendell safely (ish) and Glorfindel is still mad about not being told about the three elves accompanying them and argues with Aragorn. I summarized the Council because I'm lazy, and there's some Talks at the end...

Merry noticed that their elven guards did not come forward at all during their travels with Glorfindel, and nor did Strider mention them at all. Even when they were running for their lives from the ringwraiths, he did not see them, and a small part of him believed that they had abandoned them. 

Glorfindel called to his horse in elvish, and it sprang forwards with Frodo on its back, running so fast that it soon left them behind in the dust, the blacks riders following close behind. 

As if they appeared out of nowhere, three familiar figures, with their hoods over their heads rushed past the five of them, looking almost like they were flying with how fast they ran. They disappeared almost as fast as the horse had.

Glorfindel turned to Strider, a scowl on his face. "When exactly were you going to acknowledge that you were traveling with the _Accursed_ ones?"

"If this is your reaction, then never." 

"They are _not_ to be trusted! I thought I had made that _very_ clear when you were younger."

Strider let a small smile grace his lips, "You did, but Lord _Elrond_ had more recent dealings with them, and told me otherwise. I chose to listen to him, and I am glad I did."

"He has not informed me of this."

"You were dead when he met them, and they had left the elven cities before you dwelt in _Imladris_. I would not be surprised if they have been purposely avoiding your presence, I saw their reactions to your coming and if their aunt had not held them back you would all be dead."

Glorfindel scoffed, "They were, though I do not like to say so, great warriors in their prime, and I do not doubt that has changed, even with the powers the Valar granted me I cannot imagine myself coming out of it victorious, and them dead. I also cannot see why _she_ would hold them back. She would rather I died."

"They cannot raise a harming hand against their kin without dying themselves. She was not protecting you, but her nephews."

Glorfindel chuckled humorlessly, "Did they swear another oath?"

"In a way."

The tone Strider spoke in confirmed that he would speak no more on the topic, and they continued walking.

Glorfindel did not press and though he wished to know what had happened, he would not get through with Aragorn, and he decided to ask the hobbits as soon as they were safe at the House.

* * *

"And the wraiths came, and _Serciora_ lit her sword on fire and fought two of them, and _Mánehir_ did the same with his swords and fought two more! Then the last one batted the three of us aside and stabbed Frodo. Then Strider and _Failaro_ got back and helped them fight the wraiths off. Then we were all carried until we found a safer place to rest, and then Strider and _Serciora_ made a water mixture with a plant and put it on Frodo's wound and it made the rest of us feel better too!" Merry continued, with some interjections from Sam and Pippin, but Glorfindel knew the rest. He thanked them and returned to his chambers.

He had asked the three hobbits for an account of their journey with the three elves. He had expected different reactions and words from them, but everything the hobbit said surprised him. Even the names he had called them, Serciora _(bloodless / no blood on her hands)_ , Failaro _(fair-minded/ just/ generous),_ and Mánehir _(morally good)_ were surprising. He would've thought they would keep their names as they were. 

He had not seen them around the House, and Lord Elrond was hardly to be seen either, most often because he was tending to Frodo, but Glorfindel suspected that he was also spending time with the _Accursed_. He scowled at the thought. He had tried to ask Elrond about them but was waved away, the Lord of Imladris had better things to do than tell stories. 

He had also asked the hobbits. Pippin had been about to tell him what they'd learned, but Merry had elbowed him, and said, "Strider told us to not talk about it, and I think we should listen to him. Besides, didn't you see their faces when _Glorfindel_ found us? _Mánehir_ and _Failaro_ looked like they wanted to kill him, and Serciora barely stopped them!"

Pippin nodded in agreement and apologized. 

He had also noticed that the hobbits were disappearing increasingly as well, and it wasn't to the healing rooms, though Sam was there often, Merry and Pippin were nowhere to be found in the public places unless there was food. 

On October 24th, he was notified that Frodo was awake and doing well. He did not visit him for fear that the Sons of Fëanor might be there. He knew that they would die first for attacking, but he also was well aware that Serciora, as she called herself now, would have no oath barring her from killing him. And he knew that no matter how much he (thought he) hated her, he would not willingly kill her.

Many days passed and he saw no sign of the descendants of Finwë. The day of the Council came, and even then he did not see them. He thought perhaps they left, but, he thought again, then the hobbits would say something of it, or at least look downcast. 

* * *

Serciora found Frodo sitting with Bilbo in Bilbo's room. She and her nephews knew of all the secret passageways in the House, as they had helped make them, and used them to avoid their kin.

"Bilbo, may I speak with Frodo privately? There is something he needs to know before the council this afternoon."

"Of course, my lady!" Bilbo beamed at her, and Frodo followed her into the passage, and they came out into the chambers that she and her nephews shared. 

They sat on the chairs next to the fire, and Serciora didn't waste any time with pleasantries. "You know that tomorrow they will be deciding the fate of the Ring." She didn't wait for an answer and kept on, "No elf would dare take it, and the dwarves know more than the race of men of its evil. A man cannot take it, for he would be overcome in a matter of minutes. Only one of your kind could bear the Ring and not immediately be under its power. There is a reason Gandalf trusted Bilbo to take care of it, your kind has good hearts and are peaceful, the opposite of every other race. I am telling you this because Lord Elrond, my nephews, and I have already decided what must be done with it. It must be taken back to where it came from, the fires of Orodruin, in Mordor. The only person in this House who could take it all that way, is you, my friend. You fought against the power of the Nazgùl for seventeen days, anyone else would bow to that blade by the fifth day, even with the athelas. When Elrond reveals this, there will be fighting among the others, leaving you room to claim this duty." She took a deep breath and blinked back almost unnoticeable tears, "I would not tell you of this unless you were _Arda's_ only hope. I would tell the other hobbits, but I fear that none of them have quite the strength of will as you do, dear hobbit. I truly believe you can accomplish this, and I and my nephews will help you along the way as far as we can, even to Mordor."

Frodo nodded and she saw the wetness in his eyes, "I understand. I will do it. Even if I never see the fruits of this, I will do it for those who will."

The elleth let the water flow from her eyes, and they embraced, crying for his sacrifice until Mánehir and Failaro came to bring them to the Council.

Frodo walked to his seat alone, the elves had stopped walking before they were seen by the rest of the Council, they did not want to be another cause of the fighting, they'd told him, and he understood. 

By the time they reached the time to decide the fate of the Ring, the tensions were already high, and Frodo, unaware that he was being watched carefully by a certain silver-gold-haired Elf-Lord, snuck a glance over at where he knew the three descendants of Finwë were positioned. He saw the outline of Serciora, and barely saw the shadowy figures of her nephews, and he knew that unless someone was looking for them, no one would notice them. 

As Serciora had predicted, the other three races represented in the Council began to argue over the Ring. He watched the ring for a moment, before standing, and volunteering for the task. After having to shout it, there was silence, which was broken by Gandalf joining his side. Strider, who'd told him the night before that it was okay to call him Aragorn now but Frodo was too used to calling him Strider, also stepped forward, followed closely by Legolas and Gimli, and after a moment of hesitation, Boromir. Sam jumped forwards and proclaimed his allegiance to Frodo, and before Failaro could stop them, Merry and Pippin followed suit.

Elrond glanced at the three elves who'd raised him and smirked, "Twelve companions," he saw a few opened mouths and questioning brows from the Council members, but he noticed that Frodo was perfectly undisturbed, he assumed that his foster mother had told him about their decision herself. "As there are Nine Riders and Three Lords, there shall be Nine Walkers and Three Guardians. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Almost immediately, Elrond was pestered with questions from the rest of the Council, along with three of the Fellowship. Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir had never seen Serciora, Mánehir, and Failaro, and they wished to know who else they would be traveling with.

Elrond quieted them all down, "I'm afraid the last three members are unavailable at this moment," Frodo noticed them getting up and preparing to leave, "Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, if you will accompany me to my study."

Elrond motioned for his advisors to stay behind and left with the three males. 

They entered Elrond's study and found three elves sitting by the fire.

"These are the other three members of the Fellowship. They accompanied Aragorn and the hobbits here, and I consider them my family."

Legolas recognized the facial features and the silver hair of the elleth, and subconsciously adjusted his stance to a defensive one. Gimli and Boromir did not recognize them, however, and walked forward to greet them. 

"I am Serciora, and these are my nephews, _Mánehir_ , and _Failaro_." Her gaze fell on Legolas, "I know of you, _Legolas Thranduilion_. I fought with your father and grandfather in the First Alliance, though they did not know who I was, along with my nephews. I mean no harm to you or the Fellowship. We accompanied Aragorn and the hobbits during their travels, and plan to protect the Ringbearer for as long as we can on this errand."

He did not let up on his stance, and instead replied harshly, "How can I trust the kin of _Fëanor_? How can I know that you have not enchanted the people who say they trust you? How can I be expected to travel with three of the very people who slew my kin?"

He had intended to continue, but Serciora had stood suddenly in anger, and his words failed him.

Her words were quiet and deadly, "I may be _Fëanor's_ sister, but I slew no kin. I may have traveled from _Aman_ to _Arda_ with my brother, but I did _not_ lay my sword on anything but orcs. I did _not_ take his Oath, and I have freed my nephews from it, why do think they are here, now, and not searching for them, still? We may have stolen Elrond and Elros from their home in the Havens of Sirion, but Elwing left them first. We raised them from when they were small elflings until they were grown, and you have surely seen and read how they turned out. I stay with my nephews even though they have committed great sins, but they _have_ repented, and they _cannot_ and _will not_ lay a harmful hand on _any_ of their kin. Not even those who wish them harm. I have turned my back on most of the elves because they turned their back on me _first_. I did not stand by while Sauron was in power, neither did my nephews. We fought in the War, and we will fight in this one. Do not name me _Accursed_ , do _not_ name them _Accursed_. My name is _Ahyamanarinde Therindiel_ , daughter of _Finwë_ and _Therinde_ , sister to _Fëanor_ , half-sister to _Fingolfin_ and his kin, aunt to _Maglor_ and _Maedhros_ and all their brothers. I will _not_ be spoken to like I am the shit on your boots. _I_ raised _Fëanor_ after my mother died, and when he was grown, that _Accursed Fallen Valar_ corrupted him. He was overtaken by his own greed, not by anything in what _I_ ever said." Legolas saw that her eyes were full of pain, and he thought he could see tears starting to fall, but it was too dark to tell. "I _loved_ my brother, and so I came with him to _Arda_!" Her voice rose, and he heard it was full of pain as well, "I gave up my family and my lover for him, and he is _dead_. I gave up a possible kinship with the elves because I _loved_ my family. All my life I have had to choose between love and death, and if the path I have chosen by loving my family is death, then so be it. I _will_ follow Frodo into the fires of Orodruin if I have to, to prove my loyalty to _Arda_. I _will_ defend my nephews against any elf, man, or dwarf who dare curse or attack them. I will _die_ in battle to let my kin live, anyone who dares call these ellons _Accursed_ will follow me to the grave."

She was breathing hard after her monologue, Gimli and Boromir looked slightly frightened, but did not make a move towards her, Legolas was frozen in shock. Only Elrond and his foster fathers moved, towards Serciora, the brothers taking her by the arms, and preparing to lead her away, Elrond took her hand and seemed to communicate something to her, but no one knew what he had said. She whispered something to her nephews, and they led her to a secret entrance to the passageways, and they exited the room.

Elrond turned swiftly and opened the main entrance door to his study, " _Glorfindel_ , you may enter." The Elf-Lord did so, an unreadable expression on his face, Elrond looked over at the three Fellowship members, "Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, if you will allow us some privacy."

The three of them left, and the two Elf-Lords were alone.

(With three pairs of ears on the other side of the wall. Can you guess which three?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsyk, I will have themes, backstory, plot stuff taken from both the books and movies, like how Glorfindel found them in the books, not Arwen (did you notice she hasn't been mentioned yet? I did... whoops) and how in the movies it took like ten minutes to decide things, whereas in the books they took like three days because it was also for advice stuff, and Elrond did not send out a 'hey come over to my place and we can talk about this ring I found' most of the people there were there on other errands (like Boromir who came to get a dream interpreted, and the dream told him to go there, actually, but now I'm rambling) liearhgiuw anyways, so yeah, the MC has quite a few names she uses, (Like how Aragorn is also called Strider, Estel, Elessar, etc...)and depending on the situation, I might use different names, srry, I might put the list in another chapter, we'll see, I might not, or just stick it in an author's note, we'll see.   
> >hailey<


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen is teased, there's a Talk (sort of?), the Fellowship leaves Rivendell, climbed a mountain, goes underground, enters a wood, and there's some nice SUprises for most of the Fellowship, because Aragorn knows everything.

"Have you chosen a new name, _Rehtame_?" 

Arwen gazed up at her in innocent curiosity, only slightly confused. She had overheard the guests talk about her father's foster mother and had come to her to confirm it.

Rehtame, or Serciora, smiled down at the elleth she considered a granddaughter, "Aye, I did. I wanted to push the point across a little more forcefully. _Rehtame_ is good enough for children, but _Serciora_ is more like a vow, and to have no elvish blood on my hands is a hard one to keep. I have had to separate _three_ different attacks on my boys, and they have had to stay in the healing rooms four times each." She finished the braids and tied them off with bands. "There, now you look like the elven princess you are born to be, and not a poor ragamuffin begging in the streets."

Arwen flushed, "I was only in the woods, it was not that bad!"

The older elleth she considered a grandmother gave her a sarcastic look, "And I am loved by all elves everywhere. I've seen hobbits who came back from the woods cleaner than you. Were you alone, or did _Estel_ drag you out there again to profess his undying love?" The look on Arwen's face was all the proof she needed, and she sighed, "I need to talk to that boy."

* * *

**(A/N: You thought I was doing a flashback, didn't you?)**

* * *

The Fellowship prepared to leave the next week. Serciora and her nephews left their chamber more often than before, but not as much as they would before the Last Alliance. They only ate in the dining hall when Elrond requested their presence. Those were always silent and tense affairs and did not happen often. 

"Please make sure Aragorn doesn't do anything idiotic," Arwen pleaded, "And take care of yourselves. I know of your promise to the halfling, and I don't want any of you to be found by Him."

Serciora smiled and put a hand on Arwen's shoulder, "Do not worry, Arwen, we will keep him safe, and even if we follow them there, nothing He promises or throws at us will deter us from helping Frodo with his task." A smirk slid onto her face, "Stay away from the woods, Arwen, not everyone can clean you up as quick as I."

The younger elleth blushed and mumbled a half-hearted promise. 

Serciora was in the midst of a chuckle when her nephews suddenly stiffened and laid hands on their sword pommels. She watched Arwen's face, and the color draining from it told the older elleth all she needed to know. "Excuse us, Arwen." She whispered and tried to smile at her, but the fear on her face made into more of a grimace. She gripped the sleeves of her nephews, and after Arwen turned aside, she pulled them away and down the hall. She pushed them into their chambers, and pulled the door shut, locking it with a spell. 

She turned and came face to face with Glorfindel. His face was impassive, and his eyes held something hidden within them, but she couldn't tell what it was. She stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"I seem to recall that you were the one usually speaking first, but it seems you do not wish to speak with me at all." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Last time I tried, and you would not listen." She wasn't sure which emotion had been poured into those words, but whatever it was seemed to land a blow. 

"He--Elrond told me, of--of what happened, after that time. Of what you did."

"I know. I heard."

He seemed to run out of things to say, and they were both standing in silence.

"If you have come to ask for forgiveness, I'm afraid I cannot give it yet. If you truly regret your words, and actions then, I will try to forgive you, but I cannot promise more than that."

She unlocked the door, and went in, closing it behind her, leaving him behind, alone, in the hall.

* * *

They left the next morning and saw no sign of the golden-haired Elf-Lord. 

Serciora breathed a sigh of relief when they had gone past the borders of Imladris, and still, she had not seen him. 

Their path _to_ the mountain was just fine, with only a few scrapes and tumbles. Over it, however, was another problem. It was easier for the elves, as they could walk upon the snow, but for the dwarf, wizard, hobbits, and men, it was not so easy. There was at least two feet of snow, if not three, and the hobbits sometimes could not see above it.

* * *

Legolas, though he was nearly convinced of Serciora's innocence, was _not_ convinced of the brothers'. His father had told him from an early age that they were wicked and evil, and somehow escaped punishment other than banishment. But, after being told by Aragorn, he found that it was not true. They had left Imladris on their own authority and with (get this) the _blessing_ of Elrond on their journey. He'd seen that the descendants of Finwe had some sort of bond with the Lord of Imladris, but he didn't know how deep it was until they had seemed to communicate without speaking aloud. It was almost like a mother/father(s)-son bond, but not by blood. Legolas had heard, of course, most elves knew, that Elrond and his brother Elros were raised by elves who were not their birth parents, but they had never known who, Elrond did not tell anyone on a whim.

If Legolas had bothered to watch the sons of Feanor, he would have seen all of his previous beliefs about them washing away. They were carrying Merry and Pippin on their backs, the two hobbits not as used to walking through the snow as the others, and laughing, clearly through the storm, with them. Serciora was not carrying a hobbit, but keeping close by Frodo and Sam, Aragorn not far behind them.

The snow that Saruman had caused to bury them covered the hobbits completely, but they were pulled out as quickly as possible by the three Noldorins. Legolas noticed the look shared by the three of them and Gandalf as Frodo decided to go through Moria.

* * *

Legolas noticed the guarded look in Serciora's eyes as they drew closer to Lothlorien. The death of Gandalf had hurt all of them, even those who had not known him as long as the elves. But that was not what Legolas saw her guarding, she had let out her grief onto the stone of the mountain before they had gone on. He saw the guarding of a well-kept secret.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say a witch lives in these woods..."

Legolas shared a smirk with Aragorn as Gimli voiced his suspicions of the Lady Galadriel, and they both noticed the elves moving silently through the woods around them.

* * *

Serciora looked to her right and then to her left, imperceptibly signaling her nephews to stay on their guard, not all of the Lorien elves considered them friends, on the contrary, it was only the Lord and Lady of Lorien, and Haldir, a march warden, who believed their words. It was partially why she had let Ilcélinde and Aistanára find a haven there, they would have allies in the midst of their enemies.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Failaro let out a soft 'Ha', quiet enough so that Haldir could not hear him, but Serciora did, and she elbowed him in the ribs.

During "negotiations" with Haldir, Serciora noticed that Aragorn was not making any progress, and made eye-contact with Haldir. He swiftly put a fist over his heart, and bowed his head quickly, down and up, "I apologize, we will leave in the morning."

Aragorn sent her a grateful look and she smiled.

* * *

As they entered the city, the rest of the Fellowship was told to wait, as the Noldorin elves were called up to see the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

Galadriel smiled kindly at them all, but they all sensed the grief that she and Celeborn felt at Gandalf's death. "Go and rest, I will speak with you after your strength is renewed. Lólauriel and Lótearniel are waiting for you on their talan."

Serciora kept herself from frowning at the meaning of the names, and instead gave her niece a soft and kind smile, "Thank you, Galadriel."

They all bowed their heads to each other, and the three of them left the room, heading towards the talan that the twins lived in.

* * *

As the Fellowship stood to go meet with Galadriel and Celeborn, they saw their Noldorin companions head towards another talan, one less grand as the one they were heading towards, and as they climbed the steps to it, they saw the door open, and two elleths ran out and called, "Naneth!"

Legolas saw Aragorn's smirk, and the Hobbits surprise and guessed (correctly) that this was something that Serciora didn't talk about. 

* * *

"Lólauriel and Lótearniel? Who calls you those?"

"Only Galadriel and Celeborn." Aistanára answered, "I called her 'cousin' in retaliation and so now she doesn't say it to my face."

"I don't care as much," Ilcélinde shrugged, "He means nothing to me, so why should I?"

"And we don't meet with her often," Her twin added. "On purpose, I suppose."

Manéhir laughed, "At least you've gained that."

Serciora sighed, tired, "I must go see the halflings, you are all welcome to join me if you wish it."

Ilcélinde stood, "I will come with you, Naneth, I wish to meet your companions."

None of the others joined them, and they left the talan, finding the rest of the fellowship not far away, camped out in a clearing.

The two youngest hobbits jumped up and ran over to the two elleths, "Who is this, miss?" Pippin asked, quickly nudged by Merry who gave him a meaningful look.

Serciora laughed at them, "I can see that you wish to know, as well, Master Meriadoc, don't give him that look."

Merry looked at her, sheepishly, "I know, miss, I just thought perhaps you may not want to say."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I thank you for your care, Master Meriadoc, but seeing as I have let my daughter come here with me, there is no need for me to keep her and her sister's relation to me a secret."

Boromir, Gimli, and the other two hobbits looked at her then, finally understanding the meaning of the word the twins had called her just a few hours earlier. Legolas and Aragorn, who had known, turned to watch, curious to see if they could find out more, even though Aragorn had heard from Lord Elrond about the twins, he had not heard it from Serciora.

"My daughter, Ilcélinde," She put a hand on said elleth's shoulder, "And her sister, Aistanára, have lived in Lorien for the past few hundred years, as wards of Galadriel and Celeborn."

"Even though we are perfectly capable of fending for ourselves." Serciora turned to see Aistanára coming towards them, Failaro and Manéhir behind her.

Manéhir rolled his eyes, "You know that's not what that is about, Fëaruinís."

Serciora held up a hand, "Please, we have spoken about this already. Let us set aside our differences until the morn, _iellig._ Then you may say what you wish."

Aistanára bowed her head in acceptance, and joined Aragorn by the fire, saying something to him that made a blush light up his face and push her away.

Serciora noted Legolas' confusion and hoped dearly that no one would call her daughters by the names her niece had given them. She was not yet ready to speak of it. 

Even after all these years, they had never once not looked like her younger brother, and, knowing their father, he would take them as Fëanor's descendants and hold a deep hatred for them before even knowing their names.

' _Meet me by the mirror with Frodo after the Fellowship has gone to sleep.'_


End file.
